


Artist Woes

by johanirae



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gen, embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Arthur Morgan: Artist Woes #1349 - Supportive Dads & Mom(or - OH MY GOD HOSEA I AM NOT DRAWING MY GIRLFRIEND)





	Artist Woes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074201) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in manic_intent's fic about Arthur Morgan being SUPER embarrassed about how proud Hosea and Dutch were of his drawings. XD


End file.
